


The you I love

by Koohoonaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Yuuri Katsuki, Bonding, Childhood Memories, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Mates, Omega Otabek, Omega Verse, Romance, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koohoonaa/pseuds/Koohoonaa
Summary: In his city, he was considered a hero, not for only winning bronze on the World Championships, but for his determination and originality.However, skating wasnt just a sport for him, the ice is a battlefield, and as an omega, going through wouldnt be easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first time writing an ABO fic, and hope I do good (i know i got a viktuuri fic in the line, but i like to suffer)  
> enjoy!

This was his first time going on a rink? rink, Yeah, that's how his mom told him it was called. They were going, with all his family that included his mom, his father, his sister and him. Although this was the first time for them, their parents had gone in previous years. They booked a day on Medeu (because at this time of the year the place was full, according to his mom) and there fist time in morning. He was on holidays, oh sweet, sweet holidays. Were you're supossed to play outside with your friends or play with your sister. But, no your mother has to take you to somewhere you didn't know, frezzing in the ice, were in your country almost all the year winter was merciless. Otabek just wanted a little of sun that's all. However, seeing his sister completely excited for the trip, Otabek told himself, that it wouldnt be too bad. 

They were preparing for the trip, it was almost morning. His parents were packing all the neccesary things, and him and sister, were changing to more comfortable clothes. He heard steps on the hallway, followed by others and heard voices.

"Eser, please calm down" his dad, now in the living room was speaking "It's no use to call them, you know that" he opened the door slightly to see his mom and dad sitting next to each other, he felt his sister behind him "Are they fighting? Beka?" Otabek shook his head and put a finger on his mouth, his sister nodded. 

"I though, that maybe..., oh, Nur" his mom was squezzing his dad's hands "It passed almost two years, TWO years, and they wouldn't even call us or visit us and just because..." Otabek could felt the scent of his mom, it was strong, full of anger and disappoinment _'It's good that Aysun can't feel it'_ the smell was strong, enough to make Otabek cough. 

"Eser, Eser" his dad touched his mom cheek, a gesture that made her calm "I'm here, Eser" he hugged her putting her head on his neck, Eser embraced him sniffing the sweet aroma of his mate, it was calming, Otabek could feel it, even as mated, his mom, an Alpha could reek a strong scent from a far "Oh they are hugging"Otabek put his finger again and Aysun nodded, putting both hands on her mouth to stay silent. 

"Even though, we have two beautiful children, even though you made what they wanted, they still don't recognice us, Nur" now Otabek could smell sadness, it often happen when they were talking about his grandparents "I know Eser I know, but sometimes you have to let it go, with time, I'm sure they will come" Eser gazed at Nur, and smiled "What did I do to deserve such wonderful husband?" Nur chuckled "You just existed Eser" Eser sighed smiling and put her arms around Nur, her scent more sweet, but not losing her dominance "My amazing Nur, my beta" they both looked at each other "Yes, my alpha" closing the gap.

Until, Otabek closed the door and heard a gasp "They were going to kiss!" Aysun jumped frustated "Bekaa!" she pull otabek's sleeve "I wanted to see it" Otabek was putting his coat on "No, Gul, you are too young for that" Aysun puffed her cheeks. going to her bed "It's not fair, that was so romantic, Mom and daddy looking at each other, even though they were discussing, but they made up right?" Otabek nodded, feeling the comfort of the scent of his dad "Otabek"  he heard Aysun "I really wanted to see them kiss" puffing her cheeks she looked at her brother, Otabek just shook his head smiling "Too young" he heard more distressed noises. 

"Aysun! Otabek! You ready?" his mom opened the door, Otabek could smell his dad "Yes, mommy, just my piggy tail is missing!" 

"Beka, why you didn't do Aysun?" said his mom while combing Aysun hair, Otabek shrugged "Today, she wanted a piggytail, and I just do braids"

"You could've tried at least" his mom sighed 

"don't wanna, Aysun hair is so silky" his sister hair was light brown and long "Is difficult to do a tail, each time I would try, the hair would fall out of place again" he put his coat "I prefer doing her braids, and I suits her more too" Ese just rolled her eyes, continuing with her work. 

Otabek looked at his mom, she  was more calm and even happy, chatting with Aysun about how the rink will be, both of them were happy 'Dad always knows  what to do' Otabek though, although Otabek didn't understand, why his parents, being so happy as a family, broke down so easily, when his granparents were mentioned? Otabek really didn't have a clue. His dad was a respected beta in his neighboorhood, a tall man with chocolate eyes, an unruly hair and thick eyebrows, everybody gretted him and invited him to celebrations or parties and everybody says who lucky his mom was to have him as a husband. Plus, his mom was not left behind, she was outstanding among other alphas, not to talk about her looks, Otabek wouldnt drag about it, but his mom was stunning. Beautiful black long hair, always with her hair back, showing her forehead. Piercing black eyes and long eyelashes, a perfect nose, high bone cheeks and a wonderful smile. He really didn't understand they were happy, Otabek and Aysun were happy, and that's what matters right? 

\---

Skating sucked.

Falling sucked.

The ice sucked.

Otabek tried to get up for the hundredth time winning a slip from his foot and his butt on the ice again, he huffed. He didnt get exasperated easily but the ice proven him wrong. He decided to just lean on the ice, saty there and look at the beautiful sky, he raised his head to see his parents holding Aysun in the ice. He saw his mom turning her head around to see him, she blinked and chuckled, Otabek pouted as he saw his mom skating to where he was. She made it looked so easy, not that Otabek even tried to get up. Otabek sat, waiting for his mom. His mom stopped in front of him, sat beside him looking at the sky.

"The sky surely is beautiful today"

"Mhm"

"Sorry to be away so long, your dad was getting nervous"

"Mhhm"

"Gul is almost done with her new skates, it looks that Nur and her are having fun"

"Mhmmn"

"I bet she would be more happy if you joined us" Eser said with a light voice, looking at Otabek secretly.

"..." Otabek put an adorable frown, sighing and stared at his mom who was still looking at the sky. She knew that Aysun was his weakness, for everything, and she knew that Otabek couldnt deny it or deny anything to Aysun. He extended his hand to Eser who took it, standing up she pulled up Otabek, helping him getting straight. He saw his dad and sister waving a them with a smile on their faces, Otabek couldnt help but smile too. They were a little far away, but with his mom help, he would skate just fine. They slated towards them, Otabek didnt see much, but he trusted his mom. With each step he made he saw more clearly Nur and Aysun, though they werent alone. A crowd was beginning to form around them, people and more people keep coming, he began to listen more too. Cheer, he heard cheers from the crowd, they were saying several things, but most he could hear a name, he didnt recognize it, but it seem that the people enjoyed screaming his/her name. His mom and him were trying to get to where his dad was, but the crowd was difficult to pass, Eser was asking for a little space to pass but people keep tellint that 'Stay here' or 'We want to watch too' He didnt understand, they just wanted to get in front. Eser stopped abruptly, her body stiff. Otabek heard something softly, a growl. The sound was getting louder and people would stare at his mom with fear.

"Please, can you, **Move** " Eser growled at an unfortunate man, who was shaking from the order, he nodded, and stood beside. The other people doing the same, letting his mom pass. Otabek clenched his hand to made his mom stop failing miserably. He bowed to apologise while he walked. Truly, his mom was very friendly and cheerful, but when you tested her patience, she would give orders.

They stopped again "Move" Otabek just wished that this wouldn't end bad.  Yet, he felt a scent a familiar scent. It was sweet, so sweet. He couldn't see to much but he knew. 

Dad. 

"Dad... " Otabek whispered, he felt his mom twitch at the sound, slumpering her shoulders "Eser" his dad smiled  and extended his hand "Didn't you say you wanted to go at the exhibition?" Eser stood, black beautiful eyes widening "Ugh"  she let an exasperated sigh "I did it again" Nurzham chuckled. 

People were starting to murmur, looking at his mom. She turned her head, giving Nurzham Otabek's hand, she skated towards them, stared and bowed slightly "I apologize if I caused you trouble" she stood and smiled  "I just wanted to be with my husband and daughter" the people in the front nodded hesitantly as Eser made her way back to her mate. 

"You got the tickets?" he heard his mom said excitedly while standing on her skates, he  looked at his dad taking out four papers "Of course, dear"  he winked, Eser smiled and turned to her sons "Well, guys, we got a surprise for you"

Otabek just wished that it could be good. 

\---

Well, this wasn't bad.

That didn't mean this was awesome. 

He was seated on the front row, without his skates - thank God- waiting for a presentation to start. It seemed that his dad company give him tickets to go here and coincidence,  a famous skater will be performing. 

He just didn't know what this whole fuss was about, it was just a man skating and doing some spins or whatever the skaters did. He waited for his parents and looked over Aysun, she was playing with girly stuff techy brought, it seemed interesting than this. Otabek sighed, at least is wasn't too cold here.

He saw the lights dim on the inside-rink and more people were entering, just at the music started his saw his parents with flowers and drinks on their hands "We almost don't see the opening" his mom sighed, both of them sat, giving Otabek and Aysun their drinks.

The music stopped, to change to a more modern, then he saw several girls entering the rink, Aysun gasped, Otabek just drank. He heard his mom talking about the event and how lucky Nur was to be given the tickets. He kept watching, then heard and announcement and a single skater came in, the music changed and he began skating. 

People applauded, and then another skater came in. Done the same and given some flowers and cheers. And so on with several skaters. Otabek would applaud too, and recognized the strength some of them had even when they fell. So this wasn't a Beautiful sport after all, well nor the others, all sports were tough. 

Now, it was the time for the last skater, it would be like the others. However, this one proven him wrong as the crowd cheered harder and said his name louder and louder. The man itself raised his hand smiling, waving at the crowd, he then positioned himself at the center of the rink, silence filled the little stadium. Otabek blinked watching the man. Somehow this skater was different from others. Music started and with one move the skater was dancing. Dancing? The crowd gasped and immediately clapped at the sound of the music. The skater did the same movements as the others, but it was just mesmerizing. He smiled as he stated, Otabek couldn't pull his eyes apart from the scene. His dancing was  so tantalizing, his outfit matching the ice but giving him heat and cheerfulness. The skater did his last jump ending with a perfect pose. Otabek didn't want him to stop. 

But as soon as it started the music stopped, followed by a multiple claps. The skater bowed smiling. Otabek didn't noticed but he was standing and clapping, he saw flowers being thrown, he wished  he had some, he felt a tap in his elbow his dad passing him a bouquet "You want to give it, right?" Otabek nodded taking the bouquet of dahlias, leaning onto the bar to let it fall unhurt. Then he saw a pair of skates, and the Man taking the flowers "Thanks"  He waved and he was gone. 

That skater was unlike others , you could felt his presence on the entire arena. He though not noticing his smile. 

\---

They were in the car going through the road to his home, the event ended with all the skaters in the rink, after that people leave. 

He looked through his window thinking about the whole trip.

This morning, he was complaining about skating. 

The afternoon, he hated skating.

Now,he was fascinated by it. 

It was  like someone pulled a spelling on him, a spelling to start to like ice skating. He dint know why, but seeing that one skate made his heart pound. Now that he think about it, the other exhibitions wasn't that bad, all of them had two things in common, the strength and grace to skate to make perfect moves and spins. And the will to continue to skate after a fall, because they loved the sport. 

He watched the sky, wondering if it was a good idea to like it, he didn't want to sound childish, but to like after seeing just one skate was bad? He felt that he might disrespect the skaters, nonetheless he wanted to try it, to skate again, even if he totally sucked now, he could learn in the future. 

He watched his dad driving, he wouldn't be against it. He turned to his mom sleeping, she would also support him. They loved him endlessly, and he too. 

Otabek decided to give it a try, if it didn't work he could resign.

On the contrary, he would improve and maybe dream to reach that skater. Otabek smiled, feeling that even if he fell he could get up again and again. He knew, he believe that skating wasn't just grace, but strength and perseverance. 

He though as soon as he was home he would search places to learn and tell his parents , he wishes, no, desired to do it. He fell his eyes heavier, his put his head back falling beside his sister. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like it Otabek s mom is scary ^_^  
> Scream at me about yoi on: koohoonaa.tumblr.com


End file.
